The wandless wizard
by Flames of purgatory
Summary: Paxton had always been a smart child, his photographic memory helped with that. so when he learns and develops his magical prowess starting at the age of 5 you know something cool is going to happen, now at 15 he has recived a letter to the Brine's Academy for witches and wizards... this is going to be one hell of a year Doesnt take place at hogwarts and only mentions of harry etc


**Author's Note... Welcome to my first fic! please be gentle and also know that there are minor elements of Fate/Stay night in this, by minor i mean REALLY minor so dont go spazzing on me, k?**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own any elements of Harry Potter or Fate/stay night, theses belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Magic, one of those things everyone wishes they had yet no-one believes it exist, well obviously this is magic were talking about… Right? Wrong, magic exist and trust me when I say its not all its cracked up to be. If you just so happen to be acquainted with the magical world then you may have heard of the-boy-who-lived, his name's Harry, and he's not who this story is about so don't go looking at me when you don't hit your monthly harry quota.

My name's Paxton, Paxton Triburn, but most people just call me Pax. If you are new to the magical world, well remember all that stuff they said in science class? Ball it up and throw it out the window because here, it don't mean jack. Before we begin, there's a few things I need to address, mainly that despite being new to the magical world I am FAR from new to magic. Then there's the fact that unlike most magical people, from the moment I was born my magical core has been about three times as strong as the average, and if your thinking about how that much magical energy stored in such a tiny body should have killed me you would very much be right, in fact that's a question I've asked my self since day one on this absolutely crazy journey I've had.

I've always been a curious child, or so I've been told. I was always taking things apart or messing with something a five year old shouldn't, so when at the most random of times stuff just… blew up… I did the opposite of what most kids would have done

I investigated

After a few days just looking for random 'explosions' and not finding any I was sort of pissed, and then moms vase turned into glass shrapnel, that's when I started putting two and two together and realized I AM the source of said events and that it was triggered by emotional distress. I started experiments using memories to stimulate a response, and I learned when using a bad memory causing dark emotional responses the output was significantly stronger than when using a good memory.

Id learned how to forcibly blow stuff up, but now I needed control, so at only six years old I'm heavily ostracized because were ever I went something bad happened, but that was okay I wasn't going to be put down by something as silly as some childish teasing and crap. After working with what my itty bitty mind had dubbed 'magic' for so long id begun noticing a weird feeling when I was causing a magical response, a sort of 'tingle' if you will. Id also noticed that using a certain amount of magic not only made me tired but caused my skin to heat up considerably and, while not burning me, does tend to cause steam to arise when I touch water, I learned that focusing on a certain 'piece' of the 'tingle' I could direct my magic, so I practiced and practiced and practiced until I was seven and had instantaneous magical responses.

I figured my magic must have gotten stronger because I could now feel the tingle OUTSIDE of my body, but their was always a fixed amount, I decided why not play with it.

I made a ball of light…

By condensing the tingle which I have sense determined IS magical energy I can cause a small ball of light to appear and, just like every other person I wanted to poke the bright light, it was very very hot. Obviously. It was then that I decided I wanted to make things from the energy, I mean, I made light why not something as simplistic as a stick, it don't get any simpler than a hunk of wood right?

Well let's just say shit blew up.

At age 9 I had developed a photographic memory, instantly learning and memorizing how something looked and felt. With my new found knowledge and brain power I decided to try again only to realized I had no idea how to make the, for lack of a better term 'molecular structure' of the wood that a stick is comprised of, so that got me thinking about this nifty little feature a computer has called 'copy n' paste' were you get the information you need and store it in the system only to 'paste' it again somewhere else without re-typing it, so why should this be any different?

I started by infusing a random stick with my magic and focusing on how the stick felt in comparison to my standard magic, inadvertently I also increased the durability of the stick by six-fold essentially making it as tough as a steel rod, but it worked none the less, I took my magical copy and stored it in what I would later call ''the system".

I decided I would call these Tracing and Reinforcing. Imaginative I know right?

I wanted to take my trace magic to its utmost limit, if I could create anything I needed at the snap of my fingers I would never have to worry about supplies. I started by doing small objects like plates forks and knives and while I had no real trouble I found the less straight an object the more effort needed to generate the trace and the more magic to keep its form, but I still hadn't found the limitations of my tracing magic so I stepped it up…

I traced the damn couch

Let it be known that not only does tracing something as big and out of shape as a couch leave my skin steaming, but it exhausted my tiny body to the point I tried to sleep on the thing. Lesson learned: magic couches disappear when not focused on it. Soon enough I could do tracing relatively easy, I'd even gotten to a museum to trace swords and shields.

And that leads us to this moment in the present were it is not only a Sunday, but also my birthday, my 15th to be exact oh and the letter in my hands that was dropped off by an owl…

Something tells me I should have stayed in bed.

* * *

 **so yes this is short, but i just wanted to get the backround for pax up to i could kick it off next chapter, he also doesnt go to hogwarts so dont get your hopes up, their will be mentions and maybe some dumbledore here and their... also pax isnt going to be over powered, he hasnt had a reason to yet but when he uses to much magic or burns himself out he will feel some hurt, then theirs the thing were he will have difficulty with some magic spells.**


End file.
